


Tony Stark just wanted to cuddle.

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: Avengers' Team-Bonding Adventures [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bruce and tony just want to cuddle, clint is desperate, everyone wants their advice, thor is desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an hour before Thor and Clint's first date and Clint doesn't know what to wear. Good thing Bruce is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark just wanted to cuddle.

Tony just wanted to cuddle with Bruce Banner. 

He did not want to deal with Clint Barton, nor did he want to deal with Clint's array of outfits, all draped over his bed. And not Clint's bed, Tony's bed. Tony's personal bed. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony demanded, dropping Bruce's hand as he stepped into the room. Bruce, the ever-calm berserker, just shook his head before wandering over to the bed, placing one hand on a simple, nearly grey purple suit. 

"He'll like this one," Bruce said, before grabbing a black tie. 

"What the hell is happening?" Tony asked, shoving clothes onto the ground. 

Clint whined, gathering his classiest outfits into his arms, hurriedly.

"Tony, you asshole," Clint said, dumping them back onto the bed. "Thanks for the input, Bruce. It's really appreciated, Big Guy." 

"Try it on before you thank me," Bruce said, folding the disorganized pile of clothes. Tony, bumbling about like a fool, started folding as well. He did this, because Bruce was. Bruce had a fair amount of sense, you see. 

"Tony, you can just sit down," Bruce said, smiling one of those soft, honey-like smiles of his. It definitely did not make Tony's head feel a little fuzzy. That was cheesy. 

"Right, I'll do that." He plopped himself onto his bed, watching Bruce sort and fold, while in the background, Clint struggled into his suit. 

"How do I look?" Clint asked, arms spread wide. He did a small turn, posing with one hand on his hip. "Gay? Not gay enough? Demisexual to the extreme?" 

"What?" Tony asked, choking. 

"He wants to let Thor know he's expecting sex," Bruce said, "Without making Thor think he's /expecting/ sex." 

"I am honestly so lost," Tony said, frowning. His fingers twitched. He wanted to cuddle, damn it. 

"Of course you are; you've slept with almost everyone that's spoken to you," Clint said, "Everyone already knows you're expecting extreme, ridiculously complex bouts of sex." 

"Tony, be quiet. Clint, you look wonderful," Bruce said, patting Clint's shoulder. 

"Now, go woo Thor," Bruce said, his smile suddenly growing sharp. "And leave Tony and I alone, please."

Clint laughed, voice pitched high.

"Ha, I'll be going!" Clint said, waving hurriedly before nearly throwing himself out of the room.

"Now, I think we were in the middle of something?" Bruce asked, crawling under the covers, beside Tony. 

"Hell yes," Tony cheered, turning on Netflix. "Wrap those scientific arms around me, you genius you." 

Tony just settled into Bruce's arms when the door flew open, and standing in all his godly glory was Thor.

"I'm in need of you assistance." 

Tony's head smacked against the headboard. 

Bruce sighed, again. 

"You're not the first."


End file.
